


The Strawberry and Sprout Laws

by thor-the-asgardian-meme (love_from_belle)



Series: Thor's Stories [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Loki's Insatiable Desire to Rule, Loki's Many Attempts to Rule Asgard, Odin Has A Massive Concussion, The Strawberry Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 15:29:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16088936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/love_from_belle/pseuds/thor-the-asgardian-meme
Summary: The story of how the Throne of Asgard turned to sand and salt because Loki just wanted to rule.





	The Strawberry and Sprout Laws

Here goes. A story about Loki that I’ve never told you before.

So, the last ask I posted included a little titbit about Loki’s many attempts to get his greasy paws on the throne. And a little note about him turning the throne to salt and sand. Here’s the story about how those two things are related.

So, Loki obviously wants to rule.

What you all don’t know is how many times Loki tried to prove he was the best ruler ever so that Father would make him the heir.

There were multiple times when we were children when Loki tried to dispose of Odin for a day or two (or maybe a week) so that he could hone his ruling skills in a practical setting. Such attempts began as simply hitting Odin on the noggin with large pieces of stone until he passed out so that Loki could become him and pass odd bits of legislation.

It didn’t work the first few dozen times. When it did work, Loki passed such laws as the “Strawberry Law” that demanded that Loki was given 75% of all the strawberries, both grown and imported, and the “Sprout Law” that demanded that all sprout plants were hereby exterminated and all sprouts would be disposed of promptly. The Sprout Law was repealed the very second that Odin got his throne back and the Strawberry Law, since it was the very first piece of legislation that either of his sons had managed to pass, was amended to 5% of all strawberries given to both Loki and I. It was never repealed, ever.

There was one time, however, when Loki managed to retain power for a whole week without anyone noticing. When Odin got back, he had to repeal about 500 laws on varying different foods and locations, and a couple of craftily worded laws forbidding people from saying anything bad about Loki, and one not so craftily worded law requiring everyone to mention that I was a “bloody bilgesnipe” every time my name was mentioned.

That time was the time when Loki got slightly annoyed at the great repealing process and turned the throne to sand and salt in recompense. Odin did not like his sandy throne one bit.

**Author's Note:**

> Anonymous asked: Could you tell us the most crazy story you had that involves Loki? Or a story that you've never told us before? Or maybe both?
> 
> originally posted on tumblr @thor-the-asgardian-meme


End file.
